To Woo a Lady
by MassiveMilkshakeNerd
Summary: St. Valentine's Day: the holiday where you show how much you care about those closest to you. The Earl of Phantomhive has other things on his mind and has come unprepared with anything for his betrothed. Luckily for him, he has someone who may prove useful in this situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). All rights belong to the author, Yana Toboso. I am merely using her characters and story for entertainment.**

* * *

 **A/N: I had an idea that Sebastian would help Ciel in preparing for a date with Lizzie and I couldn't let it go. Thus, this happened. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive tapped absentmindedly on his polished oak desk, one hand supporting his drooping head, and wondered, for the umpteenth time, what he would do when _she_ arrived.

"Sir?" the voice of his butler called out from where he was dusting the Earl's bookcase, waking him out of his wretched thoughts.

Shaking his head and sitting up straight in his chair, he answered him in the most dignified voice he could muster. "Yes, what is it?"

"You seem to be thinking deeply about something, sir," said the butler. "One that, from the looks of it, is causing you great distress."

The young Earl sighed and settled back in his chair.

"Am I correct in assuming that it concerns _her_ coming?"

He sighed again. "You are."

"And you are wary about the matter, sir?"

"Of course, I am!" He shot up out of his chair and broke out into hysterics. "Don't you know what day it is, man!"

"Well, no, sir-"

"It's St. Valentine's Day!"

The butler cocked his head to the side, as though bemused.

"You know! The day where lovers and family members give gifts and such to show their appreciation for one another!"

The butler chuckled at his master's exasperated state. "And you humans think you can win each other over by material means? Really."

The boy dropped down heavily in his chair and fiddled with his hands. "Well, that's just how it is. _I_ would never have participated in such a ridiculous holiday, but undoubtedly, she will expect me to have something for her."

"And you have nothing for the lady?"

"No," he replied curtly, a scowl forming on his childish face. "I had completely forgotten about it."

The butler heaved a deep sigh in disapproval of his master. "Really, sir. You must keep track of the time. These are _your_ holidays, after all."

"Perhaps you should remind me of it," the boy replied sulkily. "Make it part of your aesthetic."

"Yes, sir." The butler smiled, amused. "At any rate, you must do _something_ for the lady. I'm sure she will be most upset if she learns that you have forgotten, my Lord."

"I know, I know!" He sprang up out of his chair again and began pacing the study. "What do you think I've been doing all morning since I got word of her coming?"

"Have you come up with anything, sir?"

"No." He closed his eyes and waited for one of his butler's ridiculing comments, but to his great surprise, none came.

"Then, sir, may I be so bold as to help you in this matter?"

"W-what?" The boy looked his butler in the face. His usual smug expression was gone.

The butler smiled in a secretive manner. "I know of something which I'm sure the lady would love from you, sir."

Blushing furiously, the boy turned his back to him and faced the open window, watching the snow fall lightly to the ground. "Spit it out."

The butler snuck up behind the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the boy to shiver, and whispered seductively in his ear, " _You_."

"Gyeh!" the boy instantly protested as he leapt away from the butler's touch. "What do you mean by that?"

The butler, who had been laughing at his master, quickly recovered himself and stated, "The lady has always wanted to spend a day with you, sir. I'm sure if there's anything in this world that she could wish for, that would be it."

"O-oh?" He silently cursed his butler for knowing more about his betrothed than he. He had always known she'd wanted to see him, but...

"She would be delighted, sir. It would be like a 'dream come true.'"

"Hmph." He placed a hand on the back of his chaise and made out to look like he was thinking on the matter, though in reality, he had no other choice.

"Fine."

The butler bowed, an amused smirk on his face. "Very good, sir."

* * *

They had begun practicing compliments, and that did not end up very well.

The butler sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Honestly, sir. You really are no good at this."

"How do you expect me to be? You look nothing like her!" came the young Earl's irritated excuse.

After a few minutes of this, the Earl was almost ready to walk out the door. She would just have to make do with something else. Anything else, really. Perhaps she'd like a necklace or a bunny or whatever it was girls liked now. Something cute, he knew.

"Can't you conjure up a mental image of her, sir? Surely you know what she looks like?"

"I do! It's just..." He could not finish his sentence.

"It's just?"

"Well... Can't we try something else?"

"Come now, sir. All you have to do is say something nice about Lady Elizabeth. It can't be that hard."

"Urgh..." He screwed up his face in concentration, thinking of his bubbly betrothed. _What is it I think whenever she walks in? Oh, yeah. "I smell strawberries."_

"U-um, she, er, smells nice. L-like strawberries?"

"Well, that's a start," the butler said and smiled. He was very much enjoying this. "Anything else?"

He scowled at the butler but tried again. _She always looks so cute. Like a princess._ He flushed madly at this thought.

"Sir? What on _earth_ are you thinking of?"

"U-uh, nothing! Nothing! Let's do something else, please! I think I've had quite enough of this," said the still blushing boy.

"Very well, then. Let us continue on with the basics of gentlemanly etiquette," the butler said as he moved over toward the door. "Of course, one of the very first rules of such is to hold the door open for the lady. It shows that you are in fact a true gentleman," and he demonstrated this act.

"After you, my Lord," he said as the boy passed through the open door. "You must always act happy around her, even if you are feeling the opposite. No woman wants to go out on a date with a man who looks as though he'd rather be anywhere but where he is."

"I understand that," the boy said as they walked down the hall together.

"Heh. And with all the experience and practicing you've done before, I'm sure you can manage it now."

The boy threw him a dirty look but said nothing. He had instantly thought of his time at Weston College, where he was forced to smile and laugh to get to the principal. Although he had to admit, it _had_ all paid off in the end.

"I'm sure I can," he growled.

"Very good, sir. Now, then. Of course, compliments are always a boost to a woman's ego. Despite what they say, they love to hear them, so be sure to throw in a couple of those in."

"Yes, yes. Open the door, act happy, compliments. I got it. Is there anything else?"

"Hold her hand."

"Ye - WHAT?" He stopped dead in his tracks and stared after the butler who kept on walking.

"You heard me, sir. It is a most romantic gesture which will then cause the lady to instantly feel elated."

"Not too elated?" he asked worriedly.

He chuckled. "That depends, sir."

"Depends on what? Hold on - Stop for a minute won't you!" the boy called after the butler who seemed determined to distance himself from his master.

The butler stopped and the boy caught up to him finally. "How do you know all this?" he asked breathlessly.

The butler smirked. "Experience."

"Tch." He looked down at the floor for a moment and then back up at his butler. "Will it truly make her happy?"

"I'm sure of it, sir."

"Then there's nothing else for it." He then stalked off to his study to finish his work and regain his composure for his betrothed's visit. "Go make me something to eat, won't you? I'm famished from all of this practicing and girlish talk."

"I shall do so at once," he assured, bowing respectfully. "Oh, and also... Sir?"

The boy looked at his butler inquiringly. "Yes?"

A huge grin spread across the devil's face. "I am looking forward to being your chaperone tonight."

"Ye - WHAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). All rights belong to the author, Yana Toboso. I am merely using her characters and story for entertainment.**

* * *

 **A/N: In the Victorian Era, they would have someone to watch over the young'uns when they went out on dates, so I could think of no better person than Sebastian for the job.**

* * *

The young Earl wearily made his way down the stairs to the main hall, his smirking butler at his side. Now fully dressed and pampered for the occasion, he took a few deep breaths and decided he was ready. Nothing could go wrong, right? He had learnt all there was to know about women from Sebastian, knew all their fancies and such. He couldn't possibly mess this up.

But what if he forgot something? Something very crucial and important and everything went downhill? He started to break out into a sweat and forced his mind to focus.

"They will be here soon?" he inquired half-heartedly.

The butler pulled out a pocket watch from his coat and flipped it open. "In less than five minutes, sir."

"Alright."

Right then, the great double doors burst open and a blonde blur streaked across the room and attempted to strangle the blue one still making his way down the stairs.

 _That wasn't five minutes_ , the boy thought bitterly, but put on his gentlemen facade at once. "L-Lizzie! What a pleasant surprise!"

The energetic blur of a girl let go of him and beamed. "But you knew I was coming, didn't you, Ciel? Look! You dressed up too!"

"W-well, of course..." he replied weakly. He had already found this tiring.

"The young Master heard of your coming and immediately prepared himself for your arrival," the butler spoke up beside the boy, smiling as he watched them. "And he also has quite the surprise for you Lady Elizabeth."

"Really?" The girl's green eyes shone brighter as her smile widened. "Oh, Ciel! You didn't have to!"

"Yes, you _really_ didn't have to," chimed in the elder son of the Midford's scornfully.

With a demeanor that sank even further than before, the Earl replied, "Edward. How nice to see you again."

The young man crossed his arms and glared at him. "I'm afraid I can't say the same thing of you, Phantomhive."

"That's too bad," the Earl said and smiled mockingly. Turning toward his betrothed, he asked, "Did Auntie or Uncle come, Lizzie?"

"Oh, no. They only sent Eddy because someone had to make sure I got here safe."

"That's not all I'm here for you know!" cried the young man indignantly. "I'm going to watch over you throughout your date and make sure Phantomhive here doesn't pull anythi-"

The butler stood in front of the young man now, a gloating smile on his lips. "That will not be necessary."

"Of course it is! What do you think-"

"It will not be necessary because _I_ will be their chaperone."

The young man blinked up at the towering figure of the butler. "But - But-"

"No 'buts,'" said the Earl, linking arms with his betrothed as his butler had shown him. "It has already been decided. Come on, Lizzie."

"Yes!" She smiled and giggled happily as they walked to the doors.

"Wait!" called the young man. "What am I going to do?"

The butler turned around to look at him and smiled genially. "Oh, you? You can stay here while we're away. I'm sure the servants could use all the help they can get."

"But I'm no lowly servant-!"

"Goodbye, Edward!" called the Earl over his shoulder. "Enjoy your stay."

"Bye, brother!"

And then they left.

 _Curse you, Ciel!_

* * *

Afternoon sunlight streaked through the windows of the carriage as they ambled along the streets of London. The Earl found it to be peaceful and relaxing and it wasn't so hard to act cheerful as he thought. Occasionally, he threw the lady across from him a smile, hoping that she would take it as a sign that he did not dislike being in the carriage with her. But he needn't have worried. The lady was nearly bouncing in her seat at the prospect of spending a day with him and he took enjoyment in this fact.

"So where are we going, Ciel?" inquired the lady in the rattling carriage, heading toward an unknown destination.

The boy perked up. "Going? Who said we were going anywhere?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "Well, we _are_ in a carriage."

He smiled in the secretive way he had seen Sebastian do. "You're right. I suppose I can't fool you any longer."

The lady flushed slightly but said nothing for the rest of the ride.

Truthfully, the Earl had no idea where they were going. He could count on Sebastian to find the perfect place, but he still felt uneasy.

"Ciel, we've stopped!"

And so they had. The carriage door was immediately opened by Sebastian who reached out a hand toward the lady to help her out, then did the same for his master. Once on solid ground, they examined the area around them.

"Young Master and Lady Elizabeth, may I present to you, Hyde Park."

"Oh my-!" Her hands flew to her mouth and she bounced up and down on her heels. "It's wonderful!"

The Earl quickly cleared his throat and smiled, pretending like he knew this was where they were going all along. "I'm glad you think so, my Lady."

The lady took hold of the boy's hand and started dragging him toward the gardens. "Let's go to Kensington Gardens! Please, Ciel?"

"Yes, yes, right," he mumbled, struggling to get his footing on the wet ground.

The butler bowed. "I shall show you the way. Follow me, sir and lady."

"Alright, Sebastian!" She laughed and, still holding the faint boy's hand, rushed on beside the butler, her blonde curls bouncing the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). All rights belong to the author, Yana Toboso. I am merely using her characters and story for entertainment.**

* * *

"Ciel! Look at all the flowers! Aren't they pretty?" The lady bounced around the gardens stopping to sniff the flowers and gush over them, which quickly tired the young Earl, although he kept at it quite well.

 _Just act happy. You only have to do this for less than a day. And it's for her. I can't fail her._

"Yes, they really are lovely, Lizzie." He stepped close to her and an overwhelming perfume filled his senses, clouding his mind. He shook his head to clear it.

"Are you all right, Ciel?" She looked up at him, concerned.

"Me?" He blinked a few times and then focused on her. "Oh, I'm fine. Really fine." He managed a weak smile.

"Oh..." She stared up at him as though unconvinced of his unconvincing reassurances. "You just look a little pale."

"D-do I?" he said, trying not to panic.

She placed a hand on his forehead and frowned. "You're warm, too."

"It must be the sun," he replied lamely.

"But it's the middle of winter-"

"Hey! How about we take a walk?" he suggested quickly before the discussion became too much for him to handle.

"Alright..." She still looked wary. "But don't over exert yourself, Ciel."

The boy laughed. "I'll try not to."

He exchanged glances with his butler and he nodded, following the two closely.

As they walked throughout the gardens, Ciel noticed all the nature around him and he started to loosen a little. It was a beautiful day despite the forty degrees temperature and the occasional cloud which hid the sun's welcoming rays. There was still snow on the ground from a few days ago and it was slowly melting away. The garden must have been even more attractive in the spring and summer months. Perhaps he would take Lizzie here again during that time. Maybe...

Spotting a swing up ahead, he took hold of her hand and led her to it, where they sat down and swung gently for a while, enjoying the peacefulness of it all. Nothing could have made it any better. Well, it might have been more comfortable if Sebastian wasn't watching them from afar, no doubt thinking of ways to torture the young Earl with this occasion, but it did not matter to the boy at the time.

"Ciel?" the lady's voice spoke up softly.

He stopped swinging. "Yes?"

"This was really sweet of you," she smiled up at him, "to do this for me, I mean. Usually, you would have bought me a present or have just forgotten and I would have been happy with either because I know you have work to do and all..."

The Earl's stomach began to tighten.

"But you took the time to arrange all this and..." She sighed heavily.

The boy desperately hoped she wouldn't start crying. He hadn't learnt what to do if that situation occurred and he once again started to panic.

"...Thank you," she finished.

The boy sighed with relief but guilt kept him from feeling peaceful again. He _had_ forgotten her. Had he known that it was a holiday he _would_ have just bought her a present and be done with it. It was only because of Sebastian that they were here now.

"Lizzie, you..." He tried to keep himself calm as he searched for the right words to say. "You..."

The lady stared at him expectantly.

"You look beautiful."

At this, both of them stood up at once, as though the words he had so hastily spoken were red hot, just like their cheeks.

"Oh, thank you, Ciel." She bowed her head low, embarrassed and happy at the same time.

"N-no - You're welcome," the boy mumbled, wishing he could have said something else. One that hadn't caused him to act so foolish in front of her.

"Ciel."

He looked up at her. Her face was still pink but she was smiling.

"Yes?"

The boy turned even more red as the lady pressed her lips on his cheek and quickly drew back.

"Well, it's getting dark now... We should be heading back to the carriage now, don't you think?" and she ran quickly toward where the carriage was parked.

The boy took his time making his way back to the carriage. His butler stood near the carriage door, chuckling. He shot him a dirty look.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing, sir. It's just so amusing to watch young love."

The boy scowled at him, refusing to speak a word.

"Sir, you are as 'red as a tomato' at the moment," the butler informed him.

"Thank you!" he replied sarcastically. "Help me into the bloody carriage, won't you?"

"Yes, my Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). All rights belong to the author, Yana Toboso. I am merely using her characters and story for entertainment.**

* * *

The atmosphere in the carriage, although not necessarily uncomfortable, was unbearably silent. The Earl fervently wished for the night to be over but no, they still had a reservation for dinner to see to, and in all honesty, he was quite hungry.

To keep himself occupied during the ride and from the unusually silent occupant of the seat across from him, he pulled out a small notepad from the pocket of his coat and idly looked through the figures written down.

"What's that?"

The boy looked up at the girl who was looking curiously at the notepad in his hand.

"Oh, it's just business." He replaced the notepad back in his pocket, realizing it was rude to have done so in the first place.

"Oh." She stared at the carriage floor. "You've been working hard?"

"Well, yes..." he spoke carefully, as not to upset her. "There's a lot to do, but it'll get done."

She nodded and fortunately said nothing else.

 _Why must women act so strange? I've taken time off my work for her. Can't she just accept that and appreciate it?_

The carriage stopped soon after and they were both helped out by Sebastian. In front of them loomed a small café named the _Lombard_.

"Is this it, Sebastian?" the boy inquired in disbelief.

"Yes," the butler replied smoothly. "Does it not suit your taste, sir?"

"No, it's fine, I just expected something... grander."

The butler smiled knowingly and stood near the door. "Sir."

The boy stared at him, puzzled. The butler continued to stand, gesturing his head toward the door.

"What's going on?" the lady to the right of him asked.

The butler mouthed silently to him.

"I haven't the faintest idea - O-oh!" he exclaimed as the butler whispered urgently, " _The door, sir. The door_."

He moved over to the door and held it open, straining a smile. "After you, my Lady."

The lady walked past him, giggling. "Oh, _thank you_ , sir."

He sighed. By the end of all this, he was sure to have a headache.

"Heh. You're a right gentleman, you are!"

"Keep quiet!" and he marched right past the devilish butler into the restaurant.

There weren't many people inhabiting the restaurant (which the Earl was very grateful for). A few couples were situated at a few tables, but other than that, it was empty.

Taking the lady's hand, he followed the waiter who showed them to their reserved seats.

"Well, this is nice, isn't it?" the boy asked as they both sat down and looked around.

"Yes!" She clapped her hands once and smiled at him. "It's so cozy. And cute!"

"Heh. I suppose it is..."

A second waiter appeared, a teenager, and asked what they would like to have this evening.

"Ye can dine well for a shilling, and luxuriously for a sovereign!" he announced excitedly. "What'll it be?"

"Luxurious, then," the Earl replied without much thought.

The young waiter stared at him curiously. "Ye've the funds, kid?"

The Earl glared at him. "Of course I do. Do you think I would enter a restaurant without any money? Sebastian!"

The butler reached into the pocket of his coat and produced a number of gold coins. "This will do, I'm sure?"

Stumbling backward and looking as though he had never seen that much money in his life, the teenager replied meekly, "Yeh, that'll do."

* * *

Dinner passed with little being said, only the clinking of silverware and expressions of delight as they devoured what was on their plates. Setting their forks and spoons back on their plates, they pushed them away and sat back in their seats, enjoying the sensation of having just eaten excellent food.

The Earl was not sure whether the evening was going well or not because, while his betrothed was indeed smiling, he did not know if she was truly enjoying their time together.

The butler noticed the tension between the two and an idea came to him. A man outside the entrance of the restaurant was playing on a violin a rather sorrowful tune and he asked him respectfully if he could borrow it. In return, he offered him a certain sum of money. To this, the man complied and lent him the violin.

Grinning, he re-entered the restaurant and, with haste, began to play upon the violin a 'Violin Concerto.'

The two, very much surprised, watched him as he flawlessly hit every note.

The lady flushed slightly. "I didn't know you could play Tchaikovsky, Sebastian."

The butler merely smiled and continued playing.

 _She's paying more attention to him than she is me!_ the boy thought bitterly and grit his teeth.

With much coaxing of himself, he slowly inched his hand along the table toward hers and clasped it firmly.

She gasped.

"Ciel!"

He cleared his throat politely. "Would you care to dance, Lizzie?"

This, he had not planned to say and he paled significantly. The lady, however, found his unexpected request delightful. Placing her other hand on top of his, she smiled sweetly and replied, "I'd love to, Ciel."

And then, forgetting that they were being watched by the entirety of the small group of people in the café, they danced.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). All rights belong to the author, Yana Toboso. I am merely using her characters and story for entertainment.**

* * *

After the Earl and lady had finished their dance and eaten dessert, they left, along with Sebastian, who returned the violin to the man and thanked him.

Later, the trio returned to the manor house, relieved but exhilarated all the same.

"There you are!" Edward, Lizzie's elder brother, shouted at them as soon as they opened the door. "How could you leave me with _them_!"

"I'm sorry. Did they cause you any trouble?" the boy, examining the young man's drenched suit and hair, asked.

He looked absolutely livid. "Trouble?! They're driving me mad! That maid of yours just flooded the laundry room!"

"Oh, don't worry. That happens all the time," the butler intoned and smiled. "I suspect the garden has been reduced to nothing and the kitchen is on fire as we speak?"

"Y-yes..."

"Nothing to worry about," the Earl said. "Sebastian can take care of it. Right?"

"Yes, sir," and he left without another word.

The young man stared after him, speechless. "You have strange servants, Ciel."

"I'll have to agree with you there but they are helpful when need be." He turned to Lizzie. "I suppose you must be leaving soon? Auntie will be worried if you're gone for too long."

"Oh, yes, of course..." She put her hands behind her back and stared at the black-and-white tiled floor.

"And it's about time you came back, too!" interjected the young man severely. "What have you been doing all day?!"

"Nothing, Eddy." She took hold of Ciel's hand and kissed his cheek. "I had fun, Ciel," she whispered.

"I-I'm glad," he fumbled, ignoring the screams of rage coming from the annoying elder brother and his own burning face.

"Maybe we can do it again sometime?" she suggested hopefully.

"Maybe."

She smiled again.

"If you think you're going to be seeing him again-!"

"Be quiet, Eddy!" she reprimanded him and he quickly shut his mouth. "Well, goodbye, Ciel!" She waved as she left with the fuming young man.

"B-bye..."

After the door of the manor had shut behind them, he watched them enter the carriage that would take them back to the Midford estate.

"I believe you have successfully 'wooed the lady,' my Lord."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the entirety of this fluffy story! If you have anything to say, feel free to leave a review. Bye for now!**


End file.
